I Was
by the electric phantom
Summary: Tim and Ziva both feel abandoned. Songfic to "I Was" from AVPSY. Set in between seasons five and six. Please check this out! It's a lot better than it sounds. Well, I think it is.


**A.N.: Okay, so this is a songfic oneshot from when the team got seperated. The song is "I Was" from A Very Potter Senior Year. It's Harry and Voldemort singing about how everyone has abandoned them. It's been calling to me for a while now. **

Tim McGee sat at his desk. He couldn't think about half as well as he used to be able to. Everything had turned upside down ever since the team had been disbanded. Tony and Ziva were in different countries, and he was in the Cyber Crimes.

He liked the people in Cyber Crimes. It was nice to be able to talk about computer stuff and have someone actually get it and respect him for his talents. However, he could also tell that they were afraid of him. Every time he got remotely frustrated, the others began catering to his every need like he was a child about to have a tantrum.

He missed being on Gibbs' team. He missed Tony and Ziva. He missed everything. Why? Why had it happened? What had they done that had made Director Vance feel the need to separate them, to punish them?

_There was a time when life had meaning not so long ago. I knew the lines, it was easy being the star of the show. There was a time when things were fine; I could make wine from water. There was a time when I was happy, when I was Agent McGee._

He used to be a member of Gibbs' team. He used to have all the things that mattered to him. Now, they were gone. He didn't actually live anymore. He wasn't honestly Tim McGee. He was just a body without a soul.

Ziva hated this assignment. She was so deeply undercover, she sometimes forgot who she was.

_There was a time when I was hopeful when I was good inside. Everyone said that I was evil. Maybe they were right._

People had always called her an assassin, a steely eyed killer. She had always scoffed at these thoughts. She had a soul, feeling; she wasn't heartless. Now that she was back at Mossad, she wasn't so sure.

_I changed my name. I went insane. I've never felt so little. I was a fool to think they could love me when I was Ziva David._

She had loved it at NCIS. She had been part of a team; a family_. _Now, she had been abandoned. Why?

Both former teammates felt alone. They were, actually.

_I've fallen from up high. The world has said goodbye. I'm not an angel, not the answer. I'm just going nowhere faster. _

McGee was feeling hopeless. He had nothing left. He was nothing.

_There was a time I was a hero, but that hero's gone. Looking back, I can hardly see him. Everyone's moved on. Cast me aside, throw me away; go on forget yesterday! And I'll try forgetting too. _

Ziva, who was in her apartment, put her face in her hands. She wanted to be back in D.C. She wanted to be with the team. She missed Tony, Gibbs, Abby, and McGee. She wanted them back.

_But I wish it was just like it was before._

He tried as desperately as he could to stay away from the bullpen, but it was impossible.

_But I wish it was just like it was before._

He saw Gibbs with his new team. He saw Agent... Keating, was it, sitting at his desk. No, it was no longer his.

_I wish it was just like it was before. _

He went to get some coffee. He hated this. He hated not being part of the team. He hated not going out into the field.

_I've fallen from up high. The world has said goodbye. I'm not an angel, not the answer. How did life become one disaster? I'm just going nowhere faster._

Everything had come to a standstill for him. His career was a wreck, and he had nothing to live for.

Ziva put some makeup on before getting ready for another day. She vaguely wondered why she put up everything. Then she remembered the looks on the others' faces when Vance announced that he was separating them. It was for them. They were all suffering, and she wasn't going to give up on that faint hope that they would eventually be reunited.

_There was a time before I was adored by every son and daughter._

She desperately missed NCIS, and everyone there.

Tim barely was holding himself together. He was wallowing in misery right now. He needed to be back.

_There was a time when I was happy, when I was Agent McGee. _

They both collapsed onto their beds. It was hopeless. Everything was hopeless. There was nothing left.


End file.
